


To You, Disco 2000 Years in the Future

by minasface (aliveisnice)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Filk, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveisnice/pseuds/minasface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody lyrics to Pulp's Disco 2000</p>
            </blockquote>





	To You, Disco 2000 Years in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Contains character death, vague spoilers/speculation, language

My mother died within a minute of my father  
Your father said we would be sister and brother  
Your name was Eren (Eren)  
Ah, not this again

And you said that when you grew up  
You'd join the Legion and fuck some shit up  
Yeah, and I went with it  
Because you would have died again

Oh, Eren, do you recall?  
The titans came through the wall  
Your mom broke the house's fall  
When Hannes came round to call  
He shat himself and did fuck all

And I said let's all meet up in the year 2000  
Wouldn't it be great if we could go back home  
To Zhiganshina and the basement yet unknown  
I kind of knew you'd join the army  
I would be killing titans on my own  
On that dark foreboding day from years ago

You were the worst in class but you did your best  
And Armin said that you'd pass the test  
Oh, when you turned titan I was impressed  
I rubbed my face all over your chest  
We were friends but that's as far as it went  
I used to feed you bread sometimes but it meant  
Oh, it meant nothing to you  
'Cause you were so vengeful

Oh, Eren, do you recall?  
The titans came through the wall  
Your mom broke the house's fall  
When Hannes came round to call  
He shat himself and did fuck all

And I said let's all meet up in the year 2000  
Wouldn't it be great if we could go back home  
To Zhiganshina and the basement yet unknown  
I kind of knew you'd join the army  
I would be killing titans on my own  
On that dark foreboding day from years ago

What are you doing acting badly?  
Writing on the ground looking so sadly  
Did you really eat your daddy?  
Ooh oh oh ooh ooh ooh oh ooh

What are you doing acting badly?  
Writing on the ground looking so sadly  
Did you really eat your daddy?  
Ooh oh oh ooh ooh ooh oh ooh


End file.
